Aerosols for therapeutic purposes are generated with aerosol generation devices. A conventional aerosol generation device is disclosed, for example, in US-A-2011/0146670. The aerosol generation device of this document comprises a fluid reservoir for receiving a fluid (i.e., medicament) to be nebulised, which is connected to the body of the device. The fluid reservoir may be integrally connected to the device. Alternatively, the fluid reservoir may be connected to the device in such a manner that it can be coupled to and uncoupled from the device.
Aerosols for therapeutic purposes generally have to meet high requirements with regard to purity. Hence, if a fluid reservoir that had been previously used for receiving a first
fluid is to be reused with a second, different fluid, the reservoir has to be thoroughly cleaned. However, for some fluids even such a thorough cleaning procedure is not sufficient. In this case, the used fluid reservoir has to be discarded and a new fluid reservoir has to be used.
Nevertheless, there remains a risk that a used fluid reservoir is accidentally reused, potentially causing a contamination of the aerosol, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the aerosol treatment or even posing a health risk to a patient receiving the aerosol treatment.
US-A-2006/0213505 discloses an actuator for an inhaler for delivering a medicament by inhalation, comprising: a main body comprising a tubular member for receiving a canister containing the medicament and having a valve stem extending therefrom, a bottom surface at one end of the tubular member, a mouthpiece for guiding the medicament to the mouth of a user, and a nozzle block located in the bottom region of the tubular member for receiving the valve stem of the canister and delivering the medicament from the canister into the mouthpiece.